Skitters
Skitters are a species of apparently intelligent arachnids widely thought to be responsible for the Invasion of Earth. They move quickly on six legs, attack with formidable claws, and possess a tough exoskeleton. Skitters are functionally nocturnal (Grace) and communicate using radio waves. They are able to use harnessed children to communicate with humans. They are also referred to as "Cooties" by Pope's Gang. According to Rick Thompson, Skitters are morally repulsed by the concept of harming one's own species. While performing a dissection, Anne and Lourdes find a harness beneath a Skitter’s exoskeleton, suggesting skitters are the enslaved or bioengineered subjects of the "Slenders". Skitters may have once been human. It is revealed in the episode "Mutiny" that the harnesses will gradually transform the harnessed kids into skitters or at least something close to them even if the harnesses are removed. Examples of this can be seen by Rick's ability to stick to walls in addition to his enhanced strength, speed, and agility. In addition to this Megan was shown to have scales on the sides of her head, and possibly even more parts of her. Story They invaded Earth around 6 months before the start of the events in Falling Skies. At first they were not engaged because humanity thought they might be peaceful. They "harness" children using a parasite to control the children's minds so they can communicate. They appear to have armor that covers their body except for their head and legs. It is revealed in the episode "What Hides Beneath" that the Skitters are in fact harnessed themselves by a very tall humanoid race of aliens, suggesting the Skitters are not the true invaders, but are instead unwilling slaves to this yet to be named race. Weapons They use bipedal Mechs as well as airships. A skitter can not fight with a gun or knife. But can wound a human with a blow from one of its legs. Biology Skitters are often thought to be insect-like. Skitters walk on six legs, but have a roughly humanoid torso with two clawed arms (for a total of eight limbs). They can breathe Earth's oxygen atmosphere without external aid. Earth's temperature is also compatible with them, though they are said to have slightly higher tolerances to both heat and cold. Their heavy armor may not be a true exoskeleton - as they possess an internal bone endoskeleton, muscles, and circulatory system much like Earth vertebrates. They do not appear to possess compound eyes like insects but instead possess slitted eyes similar to earth lizards and other reptiles. Skitters do need to sleep, and often prefer to do so by hanging upside-down from the ceiling like bats, clustered together if there is more than one. It is not clear if they are nocturnal, because they have been seen either sleeping or active at different times of the day. Skitters who are in control of a group of harnessed children tend to sleep with them. Tom Mason points out that this is similar to human soldiers in combat zones, who try to grab quick naps whenever they can at any time of day. Skitter mouthparts are fairly different from most earthly vertebrates, and it is physically impossible for them to make the sounds of human languages. They communicate with each other using radio frequencies which are inaudible to humans, but which cause radio interference. It is unclear exactly what range this radio communication has, but it is known the range is not infinate - Skitters must be within a certain distance of Mechs, harnessed children, or other Skitters to communicate with them in this manner. Skitters can communicate through harnessed children, but it is not clear if they can understand human language on their own. Skitters can thus direct groups of harnessed children in combat, though if they are only being controlled by one Skitter, they can only focus on one objective at a time. In Silent Kill, it was discovered by Anne that unlike humans, Skitters have no bone separating the soft palate of the roof of the mouth from their brain. Because there is nothing but soft tissue in between, forcefully driving an object into the back of a Skitter's mouth easily knock it unconscious. If using a knife, it can easily puncture through to the Skitter's brain. Of course, one would have to get dangerously close to a Skitter in order to do this. Known Individuals 'Skitter (Live and Learn)' This skitter attacked Tom Mason in a food warehouse. It and a Mech were waiting, patiently, for a chance to attack someone, and the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment soldiers happened by. When Tom Mason's team were in the building, the skitter surprised and attacked Hal, who was saved by his father. In the meantime, a Mech was attracted by the shooting and started to chase Tom. Since Hal had distracted it, Tom managed to destroy it by rigging a cart with C4 and rolling it in the Mech’s direction. Later, the skitter reappeared and tried to kill Tom, but failed. Dai, in turn, killed it with a blow in the head. It mumbled something in a strange alien language before dying. It is unknown what it said as no one could translate. 'Skitter (Prisoner of War)' Tom Mason captured this skitter, returning to the 2nd Mass as both a prisoner of war and the subject for study. When it woke-up, it attempted to communicate by having Rick, a previously captured teen who'd had his harness removed as part of an experimental operation, to put his harness back on and serve as a translator. The effort failed, as Mike removed the harness again, angering the alien and, perhaps, endangering Rick's life. This skitter remains a prisoner, though it has started to form an attachment to Tom and Anne, but remains scared and angered by Harris and Mike, most likely do to their previous actions toward it. It killed Harris in self-defense when he attempted to inject it with a lethal serum. Anne Glass finally killed it by stabbing a surgical scalpel into its soft plate. 'Somerville Skitter (Grace)' A Skitter that commanded a group of harnessed children to attack Tom Mason's team in the motorcycle shop after Pope killed a group of sleeping Skitters by pouring gasoline on them. It ambushes Dai and Tom, inside the motorcycle shop that escape, but not before Tom kills it by shooting it in the neck, and they escape. 'John Pope's Skitter' A Skitter that was killed by Pope's Gang. The 2nd Mass dissects it and uses it to learn more about the insides of Skitters. Its copse helped the 2nd mass discover about communication through radio signals. Later Anne and Lourdes dissect it and discover it and the skitters are harnessed 'Skitter Harnesser' Skitter that was seen attaching a harness to a young wounded teenage boy while Hal and Tom hid under a table. It later harnessed a young boy named Eli Russell 'Skitter (Prisoner Of War) 2' A Skitter that ordered the death of a group of children in front of Hal in order that a threatening message be sent back to the resistance. 'Skitter (Silent Kill)' Skitter that led a group of harnessed children, one being Ben Mason. It order the children to lay down in a circle and fall asleep, before using its leg's to cover them with its body, before starting to lovingly pet their heads. Hal, pretending to be a harnessed kid, stabs it in the head, before Tom Mason shoots it with an arrow in the chest, killing it. 'Skitter (Sanctuary (Part 1)' Skitter that attacked Jimmy Boland and almost succeed in taking him or killing him, however it was killed by Weaver in the 2nd mass base before it could capture or kill Jimmy. 'Skitter Harnesser 2' Skitter arrived with a harnessed girl named Megan to harness a young boy named Eli Russell and possibly used Megan to tell the 7th mass all they wanted was the kids. Category:Skitters Category:Characters Category:Harnessed Characters